Vampire
Vampires are one of the few Undead Immortal species in the world. They are known by the characteristics of being undead, needing to drink blood to survive, and fangs. Their origin is only known to the original 10 Vampires. History Millenia ago 10 strangers came across one another and as dark fell they camped together. Surrounding a fire they danced and drank the night away. A stranger out of nowhere, more beautiful than any of them had ever seen, promised them Immortality. They accepted and drank from a sparkling chalice. As they each drank, the stranger watched them with a smirk. After the last and final of them drank they fell to the ground in pain. Before they knew it they were waking up, now Vampires. The stranger still standing there revealed himself to be Lucifer. He told them he promised them Immortality and they got it. He vanished soon after. They found they had a thirst that was unquenched by anything. Until a passing family caught their eye. Moving as fast as the wind, they killed the family before reailzing what they had done. They felt ashamed and scared. However, this didn't last long as the thirst was back. As they searched for more they ended up killing many more that night before the sun started to rise. They could feel themselves burning and hid in caves until nightfall. They were forever cursed to walk the earth thirsting for human blood. However, Vampires were granted control of themselves through a secret contract between four supernatural beings and a Djinn. Appearance Vampires look just like humans do, even their complexion. They don't fit what a 'traditional' Vampire would. This is because when they consume blood, they not only 'take in' the complexion of the person but their looks also advance as well. This explains as to why Vampires made thousands of years ago are very beatiful, because all of the humans they've ever drank from their looks combined make a Vampire much more beautiful, one of the many bright sides to being a Vampire. They have fangs that will 'come out' when emotions are extremely high, they are aroused, or if they are hungry enough. Their fangs can also come out at will. Feeding Blood is the only thing in a Vampire's diet. The more they drink, the more powerful they become. However, a failure to drink blood will cause them to become very weak and could possibly die over time. Human blood tastes better to a Vampire than animal blood. The blood of children and virgins tastes the best to them. Feeding will only weaken the want for blood but not completely. Even if a Vampire has fed, they will still crave human blood Turning Others A Vampire can turn others one of two ways. The first one is to drink most of their blood and replace it with their own, making the human have more Vampire than human blood and the Vampire blood will bond with them, turning them. The second is for a human to drink enough Vampire blood and die with it still in their system. Vampire Blood When a human drinks Vampire blood, it will heal any wounds or illnesses they have, it will make them stronger and faster and their senses higher. Humans tend to like the taste of Vampire blood. However, with the risk of turning a human, a Vampire usually doesn't allow another human to drink their blood. Emotions Along with everything else, a Vampire's emotions are heightened. They can hold a grudge for a very long time and will have feelings for another for long periods of time. Abilities Vampires possess a lot of the abilities that mythological Vampires do. Super Human Senses : A Vampire is capable of smelling blood a mile away, seeing in pitch black darkness, tasting everything that a human has drank, ate, or injected into their body in the last 24 hours. Super Human Strength : Vampires are capable of ripping the door off of a car like it was nothing. Their strength is vastly stronger than humans. Super Human Speed : Vampires are capable of moving so quickly that a human is unable to see them. If one was to be looking directly at a Vampire, they would merely see a slight blur. Super Human Endurance : Vampires are able to go through much more physical torment than most. What would kill a human would only slightly harm a Vampire, Healing : Vampires are capable of healing from the worst of wounds fairly quickly. Drinking human blood speeds up the healing process. Compulsion : The ability to control others actions using a form of Hypnosis. Compulsion does not work on other Vampires, except if you are one of the original Vampires. Compulsion also doesn't work on Slayers and certain other Supernaturals. Weaknessess There are few things that weaken or even kill a Vampire Sunlight : Vampires will burn fairly quickly in direct sunilght and die within minutes. Stakes : Doesn't have to be wooden, as long as it's pointed and will pierce the heart. Fire : Will kill a Vampire in a matter of a minute or two. Magic : Witches can harm Vampires with magic. Werewolf Bite : Vampires can die from a Werewolf bite. Invitation : Vampires are unable to enter a private residence unless invited. Blood Thirst : They have a thirst for blood that even drinking blood only weakens the urge but won't last long. However, after the contract was made, the only weaknesses Vampires now possess until the contract ends are: Stakes, Fire, Magic, Werewolf Bite, and Invitation. They are capable of going into the sun for a limited period of times. They are able to control their blood thirst. Known Vampires Guiniverre Lebrun - 31/? ; Original Vampire Demetrius O'Connor - 42/? ; Original Vampire (Deceased, killed by Guiniverre ; Alive, after time line change) Lucas Hartman - 17/157 Turned by Guiniverre in 1853 Jeremiah Francois - 17/378 ; Turned by Demetrius in 1632 (Deceased, killed by Harmony Saunders and Lucas Hartman; Alive, after time line change) Amelia Blanch - 31/ ; Original Vampire (Unknown if alive or dead) James O'Connor - 23/ ; Original Vampire (Whereabouts unknown, believed to be alive ; son of Demetrius) Sarah Warren - 37/ ; Original Vampire Leon Schroeder - 35/ ; Original Vampire Adrianna Blake - 19/ ; Original Vampire Dorian Blake - 19/ ; Original Vampire (Twin brother to Adrianna) Maggie Shrievenport - 28/ ; Original Vampire Frederick Krause - 45/ ; Original Vampire